


Secret Love Song (Pt. II)

by meryhealy



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, London Underground, M/M, Starbucks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryhealy/pseuds/meryhealy





	Secret Love Song (Pt. II)

Londres, Inglaterra.

Bajó las escaleras de la estación de Canary Wharf dispuesto a adentrarse un día más en el submundo londinense. Con un vaso de té en la mano y sólo uno de sus auriculares en el oído derecho, Nick sorteó a la gente de la estación.

La mayoría tenía mala cara. Él, sonreía. Y a veces le sonreían de vuelta. En una gran ciudad como Londres era agradable que lo hicieran. La gente, demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos, a menudo se olvida de disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, como de esas sonrisas de desconocidos que pueden llegar a alegrarte el día.

A Nick el metro siempre le había parecido el mejor lugar de la ciudad. Porque así lo consideraba: lugar, no transporte. Pasaba cerca de una hora al día bajo tierra, hecho que parecía ponerle de buen humor cada mañana. Le encantaba el sentimiento de incertidumbre del metro, nunca sabía que iba a encontrar. Gente nueva, cosas nuevas, sonidos nuevos. Pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba la sensación de saber qué hacer y a dónde ir, siempre guiado por las señales y los planos con líneas de colores. El sonido del tren al llegar al andén, el de la gente hablando o incluso el sonido de la megafonía le daba seguridad y se sentía como en su propia casa.

Llegó al borde del andén y colocó sus pies al lado de la raya del suelo, y así, esperó a la llegada de su tren. Y no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando llegó.

Se dirigía a la tienda de discos, su segundo hogar.

Nick era un apasionado de la música. Esta era su único y gran amor, ya que en sus 20 años de vida nunca había estado demasiado interesado en la gente de su alrededor. Toda su vida la había pasado tocando la guitarra, escuchando música y soñando con escapar de su pueblo y buscarse la vida en la gran ciudad. Y lo consiguió. Con 18 años huyó a Londres y encontró su segundo hogar en una pequeña tienda de discos en los alrededores de la céntrica Oxford Street.

El metro llegó a la estación de Oxford Circus, y el chico se bajó. Recorrió la estación que ya conocía de memoria, y se fijó en la gente que había en ella. La mayoría iban a trabajar, pero también había madres que llevaban a sus hijos en carritos, hombres trajeados que hablaban exasperados por teléfono, y aunque en menor número, grupos de chicos y chicas que ese día habían decidido que el instituto no era lo suficientemente interesante para ellos. Nick se fijó en todas esas personas. Y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la estación, oyó algo nuevo.

Era el sonido de una guitarra y la voz de un chico. Siguiendo sus pasos, llegó hasta el dueño de la guitarra y de la voz, que no tendría más de 20 años y tocaba la canción sentado en el suelo mirando fijamente el instrumento. Nick se quedó parado delante de él, admirando la canción y la letra. Estaba casi seguro de que no la había oído nunca, y tal vez por eso le llamó tanto la atención.

"Why can't I hold you in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that, why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours."

Era una canción de amor. Pero era una canción de amor triste y Nick se preguntó qué clase de historia daba lugar a una canción así. Y se quedó un momento ensimismado con estos pensamientos.

Y el chico levantó la mirada, le vio, y paró de tocar.

-No me gusta que me miren mientras toco la guitarra.

Nick volvió al mundo real. El chico le había hablado y él apreció su voz un poco más de lo que lo había hecho cuando cantaba.

-Entonces no deberías tocar en la estación más concurrida del metro de Londres -respondió él.

-Nadie me mira, ni siquiera me escuchan. Me oyen a lo lejos, y probablemente en unos minutos ni siquiera se acuerden de mi voz.

Nick se quedó sorprendido. Nunca se lo había planteado, pero ahora estaba seguro de que lo que el chico acababa de decir no era cierto. Al menos no para todo el mundo. Él sí que escuchaba. Él sí que iba a recordar esa canción.

-¿Es tuya la canción?

-Si.

-Pues me gusta. Es muy bonita. Y cantas muy bien.

-Gracias.

El chico de la guitarra parecía no estar muy convencido de que aquello fuera cierto, y torció un poco el gesto mientras lo decía.

Nick se quedó en silencio. Tenía la esperanza de poder verle cantar la canción de nuevo. Pero él parecía no querer volver a tocar hasta que Nick se marchara y siguió mirándole fijamente. Finalmente, este se rindió y le dijo:

-¿Estarás aquí mañana? Me gustaría volver a hablar contigo, ha sido un placer.

El chico de la guitarra asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que tampoco parecía tenerlo muy claro. Nick sonrió cálidamente y asintió también. Y ya un poco más feliz, siguió su camino. Estaba a punto de salir cuando volvió a oír a lo lejos el sonido de la guitarra, y sonriendo aún más acabó por salir de la estación.

Cuando volvió a salir al asfalto, el frio le golpeó en la cara y él se colocó bien su bufanda gris antes de mirar su reloj y darse cuenta de la hora. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde.

Nick entró en la tienda, que estaba caliente a pesar del frio del invierno que acechaba en las calles. Los cristales del escaparate estaban totalmente empañados, haciendo que desde fuera no se pudiera distinguir el interior.

La tienda no era un lugar muy grande. Al contrario. Jeff, su dueño, se solía quejar del reducido tamaño del local, pero Nick sabía que en el fondo era el adecuado. La tienda estaba completamente abarrotada, llena de estanterías con discos, vinilos, y cintas de casete. Grupos olvidados, música rock, indie, pop, country, música del siglo pasado y hasta los discos más actuales, allí se podía encontrar de todo si uno sabía buscar bien. Las paredes estaban llenas de pósters desgastados entre las guitarras que también colgaban de ellas, haciendo difícil distinguir el color gris de estas. Aún con todo, Nick sentía muy a gusto allí, y tal vez fuera precisamente su tamaño lo que le daba esa comodidad y ese calor que, en el invierno londinense, no solo te calentaban el cuerpo, sino también un poco el alma.

Los sonidos entre aquellas cuatro paredes también le daban seguridad. Nick sentía que eran los sonidos los que podían elevar a algo o a alguien a la categoría de "hogar" y aquella tienda, sin duda, lo era. Cada vez que la tienda abría, Nick cogía uno de los discos y lo ponía, y cuando acababa ponía otro. Así, la tienda tenía constantemente banda sonora, y los clientes en ocasiones acababan también por comprar la canción que estaban escuchando.

Jeff a pesar de ser en ocasiones un cascarrabias, era como un padre para Nick, y lo había acogido ya hacía 2 años en aquel trabajo. Él nunca se había quejado de nada, y era consciente de lo afortunado que había sido desde el principio.

Así que allí estaba. Su vida en Londres era mejor de lo que había podido imaginar en un principio.

Aquel día en la tienda transcurrió tranquilo, con sus clientes habituales (gente que venía a comprar discos, gente que preguntaba por guitarras, turistas que habían decidido dejar Oxford Street de lado para adentrarse en las callejuelas de la ciudad, gente apasionada de la música en general).

Y Nick no dejaba de pensar en la canción del chico del metro. Se preguntó si realmente al día siguiente le vería. Londres es una ciudad demasiado grande. ¿Y si había tenido suficiente con un día en aquella estación? Realmente quería preguntarle más cosas sobre aquella canción que tanto le intrigaba.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, ya eran las dos de la tarde, la hora a la que solía marchar de la tienda. Aquel día Kath, la chica que le sustituia por la tarde, había llegado antes y habían comido juntos en la tienda. Y en cuanto terminó, el chico se marchó.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de las estación con la secreta esperanza de volver a oír la canción, pero el chico no estaba allí. Nick se sintió un poco triste, pero se resignó a esperar al día siguiente.

Y cuando llegó por la mañana a Oxford Circus oyó de nuevo la voz. Y volvió a ver al chico, sentado en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Nick se mordió el labio para reprimir la sonrisa que se le estaba poniendo en la cara sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Te dije que vendría -dijo el chico de la guitarra, levantando la mirada cuando vio a Nick acercarse.

-No estaba muy seguro, pensé que no iba a volver a escuchar esa canción nunca.

Se quedaron en silencio. Y el chico tocó unas notas de la canción antes de parar de nuevo y decir:

-Creo que eres la única persona viva que realmente la aprecia.

¿Viva? Eso era un poco raro. ¿Qué era lo que había querido decir? Nick se sorprendió, antes de replicar:

-¿Y tú? Tú estás vivo.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Me trae demasiados recuerdos, algunos buenos, pero duelen igual que los malos. Y si la toco es precisamente para que no acaben conmigo desde dentro.- se encogió de hombros.- Me llamo Ben, por cierto.

¿Qué habría pasado en la vida de aquel chico, cuya única vía de escape era cantar en el metro una canción de amor triste? Nick sintió muchísima curiosidad por su historia. Quería saberla. Necesitaba hacerlo. Pero presentía que no iba a ser fácil convencer a Ben para que se la contara.

-Yo Nick. Trabajo en una tienda de música de aquí cerca. No es muy difícil apreciar tu canción, realmente es buena.

-Se llama Secret Love Song.

Y se quedó de nuevo callado. Nick comprendió que tal vez le estuviera aburriendo, preguntándole sobre la canción, e igual despertando recuerdos que Ben estaba deseando olvidar. Decidió que había sido suficiente conversación por un día. Al fin y al cabo, estaba seguro de que volverían a verse.

-Bueno, de nuevo, un placer. Tengo que irme a la tienda, ¿te veo mañana?

-Seguro. Aquí estaré.

Ambos sonrieron, aunque la sonrisa de Ben parecía un poco más triste que la del otro chico. Nick se puso en marcha un día más, con las energías renovadas después de la conversación. Y escuchó de nuevo la canción al subir las escaleras.

A partir de eso, Ben empezó a ir todos los días a la estación de Oxford Circus, sin importarle la gente que pasaba por allí. No le importaba nadie, salvo aquel chico que se había atrevido a hablar con él y había removido en su pasado. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba contarle a alguien su historia, a alguien que le escuchara de verdad. Y solo conocía a Nick por las pocas palabras que habían cruzado en la estación, pero sentía que él podría escucharle. Sin embargo, cuando le veía se quedaba mudo y era incapaz de pensar siquiera en su pasado. Y en el por qué de la canción. Y en el quién de la canción.

Así que cada día cuando se cruzaba con el chico en la estación, callaba, sonreía e intentaba que Nick no se alejara de él, al menos hasta que encontrara la forma de decirle todo que tenía que decirle.

Y así pasaron algunos días, demasiados. No habían entablado una conversación desde aquel día en el que Ben le dijo el título de su canción, y ambos se morían por hablar. Pero no lo hacían, uno por miedo a ser pesado y el otro por miedo a no saber qué decir. Hasta que Ben decidió hacer algo que cambiaría un poco la situación. O al menos eso pensaba él.

Ese día, como siempre, fue por la mañana a la estación de Oxford Circus, y se puso a tocar su guitarra. Esperó a ver a Nick, que cuando pasó le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras corría hacia la salida. Ben se empezó a reír porque sabía que el chico corría porque probablemente llegaba tarde a la tienda, y él se apresuró también a meter la guitarra en su funda y a correr detrás de Nick sin que este se diera cuenta. Ambos salieron a la calle. Nick seguía corriendo, sin saber que Ben corría unos metros más atrás de él, escondido entre toda la gente que salía también de la estación.

Nick siguió por Oxford Street unos metros más, y luego giró en la primera calle que había a la derecha. Era mucho más pequeña y en ella no había tanta gente. Ben esperó a que el otro chico continuara por ella para que no le viera. Nick entonces se metió en una de las tiendas de la calle, y Ben supuso que era aquella la famosa tienda de música en la que trabajaba. Cuando este entró, Ben esperó un momento y luego se acercó al cristal. La tienda le pareció un pequeño paraíso aislado del ruidoso Londres, y quiso entrar. Pero luego se acordó de su plan original y se quedó fuera. Ya sabía dónde estaba la tienda. Esperó un rato más y luego se alejó.

Y al día siguiente, Nick cogió el metro como cada día, y se bajó en Oxford Circus. Pero cuando llegó allí, se preocupó al no ver a Ben con su guitarra. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la primera vez que le vio en esa estación, y no había faltado ninguna mañana desde entonces. Nick no esperaba que fueran "amigos" ni nada por el estilo, pero le gustaba verle en la estación y escuchar la canción. Ya era un sonido más de su día a día. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de menos, y se preguntó si realmente solo echaba de menos la canción o si también echaba de menos ver a la persona que la tocaba.

Nick sacudió la cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos, porque en el fondo él sabía muy bien la respuesta a esta pregunta. Se dijo que tal vez fuera mejor no verle más para poder dejar de pensar en ello, y se dirigió a las escaleras de la estación, y cuando salió a la calle recorrió el camino que ya casi podía a hacer con los ojos cerrados y entró un día más a la tienda.

Ben no andaba muy lejos, a pesar de lo que había pensado Nick. Llegó a la estación como cada día, con la única diferencia de que no llevaba la guitarra. Y de que no pensaba quedarse allí.

Salió de la estación y comenzó a andar entre los transeúntes, sin perder de vista por donde iba. No había pasado muchas veces por aquella calle, a pesar de vivir en Londres, y se dijo que tal vez debería hacer turismo por la ciudad algún día.

Cuando llegó a la calle de la tienda, giró a la derecha. Se paró delante del cristal pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

Y lo que iba a hacer, pensándolo bien, no era tan raro. Pero para él había supuesto dudarlo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin se había decidido a hacerlo. Y entró a la tienda. Y fue como entrar en un universo paralelo donde el tiempo no transcurría de la misma manera que en el exterior, acentuado todavía más gracias a la canción que sonaba cuando entró. Do I Wanna know?

No tardó mucho en ver a Nick detrás del mostrador de la tienda. Y obviamente este no tardó mucho en verle a él.

-¿Ben? -dijo mientras se acercaba con una gran sonrisa. No pensaba verle allí. Y desde luego no pensaba ponerse tan nervioso si lo hacía.

-Hola Nick -contestó Ben, también sonriendo. Y también nervioso, aunque lo intentaba disimular.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me han dicho que vendéis discos. Así que he venido a ver si era cierto -dijo Ben en un tono obviamente sarcástico.

-Muy gracioso. Ya ves que si. ¿Algo en especial?

-Pink Floyd -dijo él, decidido.

-Pink Floyd -repitió Nick, asintiendo-. Vale, a ver que tenemos.

Nick se dirigió a la zona de vinilos e hizo un gesto a Ben para que le siguiera.

-¿The Dark Side Of The Moon? ¿Wish You Were Here?

Pero cuando Ben llegó, torció el gesto y dijo:

-Me encantan los vinilos, pero no tengo tocadiscos. Lo siento.

Nick pareció sorprendido, pero dijo:

-Bueno, no tienes porque pedir perdón. Creo que no tengo que pensar que todo el mundo es tan friki de la música como yo -y se rió, pero al ver que Ben le miraba serio cambió el gesto-. Ven, vamos a los discos entonces.

Y cuando llegaron a aquella parte de la tienda, fue Ben el que tomó la iniciativa, y se puso a revolver entre todos los discos. Rock. Letra P. Y sacó varios discos de Pink Floyd mientras los miraba con interés y susurraba los títulos de las canciones. Y Nick le miraba como si mirara su película favorita.

¿Y qué tenía Ben de especial? A primera vista, nada. Era un chico normal. Era un chico que cantaba en el metro y que se ponía nervioso cuando pensaba en su vida más de dos minutos seguidos. Un chico con sus hoyuelos al sonreír, sus camisetas arrugadas, sus vaqueros rotos y su pelo revuelto. Pero a pesar de ser una persona normal, Ben era de ese tipo de personas que te trasmite seguridad. Tal vez por eso Nick no podía apartar su mirada.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you. I don't know if you feel the same as I do. But we could be together if you wanted to."

Y no podía ignorar la canción. La canción, que parecía decir exactamente lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento.

"Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways? Sad to see you go, was sort of hoping that you'd stay."

Tienes que dejar de pensar en Ben. Deja de mirarle.

"Baby we both know that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day. Crawling back to you."

Puñetera canción. Y puñetero Ben. Ben no tenía nada admirable y sin embargo Nick no podía apartar la mirada.

"Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? Cause I always do. Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new, now I've thought it through."

Aunque lo intentara. Suspiró muy fuerte, como para echar fuera aquellos pensamientos que le estaban dando dolor de cabeza, y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado.

Ben, ajeno al dilema interior de Nick, escogió unos de los discos que había sacado de la estantería. The Wall.

Y se dirigió a donde estaba Nick, mirando con gran interés un póster en la pared. Un póster de Pink Floyd.

-Nick. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Él se giró al escuchar su voz. Y todos los sentimientos que había intentando negar volvieron a su cabeza.

-Nada -dijo él-. Nada si prometes volver a la tienda.

Ben se quedó un poco sorprendido. Pero aceptó. Claro que volvería. Por estar cerca de Nick lo haría sin pensarlo. Nick había sido como un oasis en medio del desierto de su vida, y quería decírselo. Pero por aquel momento le valió con que Nick quisiera volver a verle.

-Gracias. Me tengo que ir Nick. Te veo mañana.

-Hasta mañana Ben.

-Adiós Nick. Por cierto, Arctic Monkeys, buena elección. Me encanta esta canción -dijo él sonriéndole, mientras abría la puerta y salía.

Y la canción acabó justo cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

Nick no sabía si reír o llorar. Obviamente Ben también había escuchado la letra. ¿Le habría visto mirándole? ¿Qué habría pensado? Nick volvió a suspirar pensando que todo había sido una casualidad, que era imposible que le hubiera visto. Pero cuanto más vueltas le daba, menos convencido estaba y más ganas tenía de preguntarle a Ben lo que pensaba.

Estúpido Ben. No tenía bastante con ocupar su mente cada vez que iba en el metro, ahora iba a ocuparla cada vez que escuchara a Arctic Monkeys o a Pink Floyd.

Y Nick pensó que en el fondo no le importaba en absoluto.

Y no muy lejos de allí Ben pensaba algo parecido. Momentos más tarde, sentado en uno de los bancos del andén de Oxford Circus, miraba el disco que acababa de conseguir, y sonreía. Sabía de sobra lo nervioso que había puesto a Nick su visita a la tienda. Y le parecía gracioso y adorable, aunque se sintiera mal en el fondo.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Y no quería. No quería dejar de hacerlo, pero por otro lado mataría por poder sacarle de su mente. No quería volver a enamorarse, sabiendo que sólo hacía daño. Pero sabía también que Nick era lo único bueno que tenía en su vida en aquel momento. Que le salvaba y le hundía en su pasado a la vez.

Y en el fondo, el hecho de que le hundiera no le importaba en absoluto, mientras después sonriera y le sacara del hoyo, aunque él no fuera consciente de ello.

El andén empezó a llenarse de gente y el metro no tardó mucho en llegar. Y Ben se subió en uno de los vagones, dispuesto a continuar su día intentando no pensar más en Nick, aunque supiera que iba a ser difícil.

Y al día siguiente Ben decidió tocar en la calle en lugar de en la estación, porque a pesar de estar en pleno febrero, el sol lucía en Oxford Street aquella mañana.

Así que se sentó en medio de la calle y se puso a tocar. Y había gente que le miraba mal, gente que le sonreía, gente que se paraba a mirar. Y gente que echaba monedas en la funda de la guitarra. Aunque, en el fondo, la que más le importaba era la gente que le sonreía, en especial una persona que estaba seguro que vería pronto.

Nick bajó del tren en la estación, y corrió esperando ver a Ben en el mismo lugar de las últimas semanas, pero al llegar allí se encontró con que estaba vacío.

El día anterior en la tienda le había prometido que estaría en el metro. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Se le habría olvidado? Tal vez no quería volver a verle. Tal vez le había visto mirándole y le había dado mal rollo. Tal vez el disco estaba rayado y se quería vengar dejándole plantado en la estación.

Nick, deja las paranoias. No le ha pasado nada. Tal vez había ido más pronto. Tal vez viniera más tarde. El disco estaba bien. Sigue andando, déjalo.

Y Nick, por una vez, hizo caso a su voz interior.

Y al salir a la calle el sol le hizo entrecerrar los ojos antes de poder acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz. Y cuando los volvió a abrir miró a su alrededor, con atención, a la gente. Y comenzó a andar. Y en ese momento escuchó una voz familiar.

"I could take the back road but your eyes will lead me straight back home. And if you know me like I know you, you should love me, you should know."

Obviamente, era Ben. Estaba sentando en el suelo de la calle, como si no le importara y fuera la alfombra de su casa. Llevaba un jersey que le quedaba como dos tallas grande y un gorro de lana en la cabeza. Y estaba tocando la guitarra. Y cantando. Y aquella vez Nick si reconoció la canción.

"Friends just sleep in another bed, and friends don't treat me like you do. Well I know that there's a limit to everything, but my friends won't love me like you. No, my friends won't love me like you."

Le observó desde lejos, porque si se acercaba tal vez él dejara de cantar. Y no quería que lo hiciera. Quería quedarse parado allí escuchándole todo el día.

"We're not friends, we could be anything if we try to keep those secrets safe. No one will find out if it all went wrong. They'll never know what we've been through."

Pero Ben levantó la cabeza y le vio. Y en lugar de parar de tocar, le miró y sonrió.

"But then again, if we're not friends, someone else might love you too. And then again, if we're not friends, there'd be nothing I could do."

Nick se acercó entonces ensimismado y ajeno al resto de gente, y se quedó parado en frente de Ben, mirándole cantar de cerca por primera vez.

"And that's why friends should sleep in other beds, and friends shouldn't kiss me like you do. And I know that there's a limit to everything, but my friends won't love me like you. No, my friends won't love me like you do. Oh, my friends will never love me like you."

Y cuando acabó la canción, Nick se puso a aplaudir y Ben le miró mientras se reía.

-Pensé que no te gustaba que te miraran mientras cantas.

-Tú ya eres especial, así que me da igual.

Nick pensó en eso. En ser especial para Ben. Y algo dentro de él se sintió increíblemente bien.

-Me halaga oír eso. Oye, ¿vas a venir luego a la tienda?

-Claro. ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar ya? Te van a echar la bronca.

-Hoy abro yo. Los discos pueden esperar -dijo Nick, sacando un llavero del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Se quedaron en silencio. El sonido de la calle les distrajo unos segundos.

-Oye Ben. Quería decirte algo. ¿Quieres que quedemos algún día? En plan, por la tarde. Para hablar más.

-Por la tarde. No puedo. Por la tarde trabajo.

Nick pareció sorprendido.

-Trabajas. Claro.

-Trabajo en un Starbucks cerca de Leicester Square. Creo que tienes en mucha estima a mis canciones si crees que me llegan para vivir en Londres -dijo él riéndose.

-Oh. Un Starbucks. No te tomaba yo por un camarero de cafetería hipster.

-Muy gracioso, Mozart.

-En realidad, prefiero Beethoven.

Ben se rió.

-Oye creo que debería irme ya -dijo Nick mirando su reloj.

-Voy luego, ¿vale?

-Allí estoy. Oye, toca Secret Love Song.

-En cuanto te vayas para que no la escuches. Eso por llamarme hipster.

Y se puso a tocar de nuevo. Hey There Delilah. Nick suspiró y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la tienda. Quería quedarse, pero tenía que irse. Además, Ben había prometido que iría en un rato, y eso le valió.

Aunque el rato en realidad fueron horas, y un poco antes de las dos de la tarde Ben apareció por la puerta.

Saludó a Nick con la cabeza, y este le sonrió. Ben fue a donde ya sabía que estaban los discos. Aunque aquel día no iba a por nada en concreto, pero tenía claro que quería más discos de bandas. Su casa estaba demasiado vacía. Se puso a mirar entre todos los cds. ¿My Chemical Romance? ¿Green Day? ¿Bring Me The Horizon? ¿Todos? Era la mejor opción. ¿Por qué eran tan caros?

-¿No te decides?

Ben levantó la cabeza y vio a Nick a su lado.

-¿Por qué no soy millonario? Los quiero todos.

-Creo que a todos nos pasa.

Ben volvió a remover entre todos los discos. Sacó varios de ellos y los miró con curiosidad, mientras leía los títulos de las canciones en el reverso. A su lado, Nick le miraba fijamente, apoyado en una de las estanterías. A la mierda lo de ser discreto.

Tras un rato que a Nick le pareció sólo un segundo, el otro chico levantó la mirada y dijo:

-Creo que voy a coger American Idiot.

-Buena elección. Trae. -le dijo Nick, extendiendo la mano. Cuando Ben le dio el disco, su dedos se tocaron un segundo. Nick se giró rápidamente en dirección a la caja, tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que le había provocado el contacto con el otro chico. 

Esta vez, Ben insistió en pagar el disco. Y Nick estaba tan nervioso que no pudo llevarle la contraria. Le entregó la bolsa, esperando secretamente que Ben volviera a rozarle la mano al cogerla. Aunque no fue así. Y Nick volvió a la realidad para ver al otro chico alejarse hacia la puerta.

-Nick -dijo Ben antes de irse, suspirando-. Puedo, ¿decirte algo?

-Dime -le contestó el otro, con su sonrisa habitual, que escondía todas sus dudas y sentimientos.

Ben se quedó en silencio y suspiró de nuevo. Lo iba a hacer. Tenía que hacerlo. Miró a Nick, aunque luego apartó la mirada intentando, sin resultado, ocultar su nerviosismo por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Yo... a ver, no sé como decir esto. Me gustas, mucho. Muchísimo. No sé, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Eres la única persona en mucho tiempo que se preocupa por mi y no quiero perderte, pero quiero que sepas lo que siento. Y lo más probable es que ahora mismo pienses que estoy loco o algo así. Bueno, ya sabes la verdad. Y lo siento, ojalá pudiera dejarlo. Te entenderé si no quieres volver a verme. Pero, ¿quieres quedar conmigo de todos modos?

Nick se quedó en silencio. No esperaba para nada aquello, y por otro lado no había dejado de imaginar ese momento desde la primera vez que habló con él. Y allí estaba, Ben mirándole esperando una respuesta. Y por primera vez en su vida, Nick no supo que decir.

-Yo...

Di que si. Di que si. Di que si.

Pero en ese momento, cuando iba a responder, la puerta se abrió. Genial.

-Nick, no sabes lo que me ha dicho Tay, se ha enfadado conmigo. ¡Ja! Como si supiera todo lo que pasó y lo que hago en mi vida. Jo, estaba deseando llegar cuanto antes para contártelo todo. ¿Hoy vamos a comer, no?

Era Kath. Se acercó a Nick mientras seguía hablando, en un tono altísimo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del otro chico.

-Ah. Vale. Yo... lo siento. Vale. Ya me voy -dijo Ben.

-No, espera. Llego en mal momento -dijo Kath, al darse por fin cuenta de la situación.

-No. No, yo ya me iba. Adiós Nick -susurró Ben mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Ben! ¡Espera!

Ben salió por la puerta, seguido por Nick momentos después. Pero Ben siguió corriendo, y el otro chico no pudo hacer nada más que ver como se perdía entre toda la gente de Oxford Street.

Y se resignó a volver a la tienda.

¿En serio habían acabado así?

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. Soy idiota -dijo él mientras entraba otra vez.

Kath se acercó a dónde se encontraba.

-Cálmate. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es Ben?

-Ben. Es... canta en el metro. Somos conocidos, o amigos, creo. O algo así. Bueno, no. Él, a ver, yo no sé lo que siento por él, y menos lo que somos. Me ha dicho que no puede dejar de pensar en mi, y bueno, yo tampoco puedo dejar de hacerlo. Pero...

Nick andaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la tienda, hablando a la nada, mientras Kath le miraba incrédula.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Es fácil no? ¿Le has dicho lo que piensas? ¿Por qué se ha ido así?

-No. No se lo he dicho, no sé cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué? Ay por dios Nick, la llevas buena, le acabas de romper el corazón.

-Dime algo que no sepa. Ayúdame a arreglarlo por favor.

-Vale -Kath suspiró-. Tienes que hablar con él.

-Gracias Sherlock, no se me había ocurrido.

-Oye, intento ayudar.

-Vale, lo siento. ¿Y dónde le encuentro?

-Yo que sé. ¿Dónde le sueles ver?

-En la estación de Oxford Circus. Y obviamente ahora no va a querer ir más.

-¿Y dónde vive?

-Ni idea.

-¿Su teléfono? ¿Su Twitter? ¿Algo más que no sea su nombre?

Nick se quedó callado. Hizo una lista mental de cosas que sabía de Ben. Sabía que tocaba una canción triste en el metro. Sabía las bandas de música que le gustaban. Sabía que era una persona lo suficientemente valiente para confesarle sus sentimientos. Sabía que tenía una de las voces más bonitas que había escuchado en su vida. Pero todo aquello no le iba a servir ya de nada. 

-¡Espera! Sé donde trabaja por las tardes. En un Starbucks.

-Guay. Como no hay Starbucks en Londres ni nada.

-Calla, busca en internet. -Kath sacó su móvil del bolsillo.- Al lado de Leicester Square.

La chica abrió la aplicación de mapas e hizo lo que Nick le decía.

-Vale, solo hay dos. Puedes ir a los dos. Mira. Un cuarto de hora andando hasta la plaza. Si coges el metro aquí llegas en... siete minutos.

-Vale. ¿Voy esta tarde?

-Claro idiota. ¿Qué le vas a decir?

Nick se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba enamorado? ¿Cómo iba a saber si era cierto si nunca lo había sentido? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Ben? Estaba seguro que no podía explicarlo con palabras. No podía en su cabeza, y no podría en la vida real. Kath había dicho que era fácil, pero no lo era cuando tienes que ponerle una etiqueta a todos tus sentimientos.

-Voy a responder a su pregunta. Si, quiero quedar con él. El resto que se lo imagine.

-Wow Nick, hazte poeta, en serio -dijo Kath, sarcástica.

-Ahora entiendes por qué te dejo hablar cuando comemos juntos. No se me da bien hablar. Prefiero escuchar.

-Música e historias. Lo sé.

Él asintió.

-Oye, ve a casa. Me quedo yo en la tienda lo que te queda de turno.

-¿Segura?

-Claro. Piensa en lo que le vas a decir a ese chico cuando vayas esta tarde.

-¿Y lo que me ibas a contar?

-Tay puede esperar.

Nick suspiró.

-Vale. -dijo, cogiendo su abrigo del perchero. Kath se colocó detrás del mostrador y apoyó su cabeza en las manos. 

-Vale, mándame un mensaje cuando lo arregléis.

-Si es que lo arreglamos.

-Confío en ti -se encogió de hombros-. Te conozco y cuando algo te gusta, luchas por ello, y está claro que ese chico te gusta.

-Vale. Gracias Kath.

-De nada. Para algo están las compañeras de trabajo -dijo ella sonriendo.

Nick sonrió también en respuesta y salió a la calle.

Pero no iba a casa. Iba a vagar por Londres toda la tarde. Bueno, no toda la tarde, solo dos horas. A veces era bueno andar y respirar el aire de la ciudad, aunque estuviera lleno de contaminación. Además, así tendría más tiempo para ordenar sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos. Estaba claro que a Ben le había costado mucho decirle lo que le había dicho, y él había sido demasiado lento en contestar. Porque no lo tenía claro, y seguía sin tenerlo. Porque siempre le habían dicho lo que debía sentir. Y ahora que era libre para sentir lo que quisiera, un chico le había roto todos sus esquemas. Y él le había roto el corazón. Y a pesar de no tener claro lo que sentía, estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo.

Y por eso estaba en Leicester Square. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Nick supuso que Ben no andaba muy lejos. Puso Do I Wanna Know? en su móvil para que le diera fuerzas de una vez por todas. Y cuando acabó, se dirigió a uno de los dos Starbucks.

Y dada la suerte de Nick, al entrar vio a Ben detrás de la barra. Y Nick se acercó a él, dispuesto a arreglar su desastre.

-Nick. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me han dicho que vendéis cafés. Así que he venido a ver si era cierto -dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres? Y no me digas que un café.

-En realidad no me gusta el café. ¿Me pones un té, con leche? -dijo Nick. Sabía de sobra que Ben no se refería a eso con aquella pregunta pero en realidad, si que quería té.

Ben iba a replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, porque no le había pedido un café. Un té. Genial. Suspiró y se lo puso.

-No deberías estar aquí. No quiero que estés aquí -dijo Ben cuando se le dio. Pero Nick le ignoró.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Nada. Así estamos en paz. Por el disco -Ben volvió a suspirar. Nick le sacaba de sus casillas.

-Vale -dijo Nick, sonriendo.

-¿Algo más?

-En realidad, si. También he venido a hablar contigo.

-Estoy un poco ocupado. 

-Yo no. Así que me sentaré en aquella mesa hasta que tengas un rato libre –dijo Nick, mientras se sentaba y sacaba el móvil. 

Ben suspiró. Aquel chico era un cabezota, y lo peor es que sabía que probablemente lo fuera a cumplir. Probablemente no se movería de allí hasta que estuviera dispuesto a escucharle. 

Pero a él le gustaba hacerse de rogar. Así que volvió a la barra. Esperó un rato, en el que cada poco miraba a la mesa para comprobar si Nick seguía allí (siempre estaba). Y finalmente se decidió a acercarse. 

Nick estaba sentado en frente de su vaso de té con su móvil en la mano, aparentemente muy interesado en lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo. 

-¿Y bien?-dijo Ben, cruzándose de brazos. Nick levantó la mirada, dejó el móvil en la mesa y bebió un poco del té antes de decir:

-Bueno, mira quién se dignado a hablar conmigo. 

-¿Perdona? Creo que el que tiene que hablar eres tú.

-Tienes razón – dijo Nick, cogiendo aire.- A ver, lo siento. Yo... no sé lo que me pasa en la cabeza. Lo único que sé es que si, sí que quiero quedar contigo. Porque aunque una parte de mi mente no sepa aún por qué, eres la persona con la que me gustaría estar al final del día. Es todo lo que sé. Perdóname por lo de antes en la tienda. Kath es un poco impulsiva a veces, discute mucho con su novio y siempre me viene a contar sus batallitas - Nick se encogió de hombros.- Su vida es más interesante que la mía. 

Entonces fue Ben quien se quedó en silencio. Aunque nunca lo confesaría, una parte de él suspiró al saber que entre Nick y su compañera de trabajo no había nada más que amistad. 

-Te perdono –dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.-Pero no sé si me basta.

-¿Bastarte para qué? Ahora soy yo el que estoy confundido.

-Nick, en serio. Tú no sé si...

-Si yo ¿qué? –le interrumpió.

-Si quieres lo mismo que yo. No quiero que volvamos a hablar para ser solo amigos. Sabiendo lo que sabes sobre lo que siento. Dime que va a pasar ahora entre nosotros. 

-Ben, ahora mismo estoy más confuso que un Pokémon. Creo que me gustas. Te lo he dicho antes. No lo sé, nunca me ha gustado nadie. Yo tampoco quiero ser solo tu amigo, pero de momento es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Prefiero eso a no verte nunca más. Necesito tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos. 

-Nick, es más fácil de lo que piensas. Tal vez lo que necesites no es tiempo, sino arriesgarte. 

-¿Qué propones? 

Ben hizo una pausa antes de añadir, en un tono más bajo:

-¿Quieres saber de qué va realmente Secret Love Song? 

-Claro que si. Llevo queriéndolo saber desde la primera vez que la escuché.

-Te lo contaré. Pero no aquí. Ven a mi casa -dijo Ben, más decidido.

-¿A tu casa? ¿Hoy? -Nick le miró sorprendido.

-Te prometo que si después de la historia no quieres volver a quedar conmigo, te entenderé. Te doy la oportunidad de intentarlo, o la tomas o la dejas. 

Nick le miró sorprendido de que le hubiera propuesto aquello. Lo pensó unos segundos, pero la curiosidad le podía demasiado y en el fondo sabía que no podía negarse. No quería alejarse de Ben, y si eso implicaba arriesgarse, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. 

-Tu casa. Está bien.

-Vale. Espera.

Ben cogió el vaso del té de Nick y le escribió su dirección. Y se lo volvió a dar. Y Nick lo cogió, medio temblando y miró lo que había escrito. No sabía dónde estaba la calle exactamente, pero sabía que allí estaría.

-Vale –repitió él.

-Salgo a las diez. Ven luego, ¿vale?- Ben se levantó de la mesa y siguió observando al otro chico, que se levantó también con el vaso en la mano, agarrándolo como si fuera su tesoro.

-Luego nos vemos entonces.

-Vale. - Ben sonrió.

-Vale - repitió Nick. Se sentía idiota. Una vez más, no sabía muy bien qué decir -Hasta luego – dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

Desde luego aquella era la última manera en la que Nick había pensando que acabaría su viaje a Leicester Square. Tenían una cita. O algo así. En casa de Ben. Por la noche. Genial. Nick sabía que no iba a poder hacer nada coherente en toda la tarde. Anduvo vagando un rato más por la calle, escuchando música, y al final decidió coger el metro e ir a casa.

Y a las diez y media estaba en lugar donde Ben le había dicho, delante de un bloque de pisos en la parte sur del río. Volvió a mirar el vaso. Sexto piso. Se acercó al portal y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró. Y quiso morirse al ver que no había ascensor. Sexto piso. El último. Maldita sea, Ben, ¿no podías vivir en una casa con su jardín y sin seis pisos de escaleras?

Nick empezó a subir las escaleras, poco a poco. Y mientras subía le dio tiempo a pensar, en él, y en Ben y lo que le iba a contar, y en la canción, y en la vida en general y en por qué a los humanos se les había ocurrido inventar las escaleras. Y al final, llegó al último piso, en el que solo había una puerta de madera de color blanco. Y Nick cogió aire y llamó al timbre.

Y oyó pasos al otro lado de la puerta, justo antes de que esta se abriera, y apareciera Ben, con su pelo revuelto, unos pantalones grises y una camiseta de Nirvana que tenía pinta de ser casi más vieja que su dueño. Nick se le quedó mirando hasta que se acordó de qué tenía que decir algo, y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Buenas noches, Ben.

-Hola Nick. Pasa -dijo él, apartándose de la puerta.

Y Nick entró en la casa, seguido por Ben. Se quedó mirando a su alrededor, sorprendido. El techo era de madera y estaba inclinado siguiendo la forma del tejado del edificio, lo que hacía que la sala pareciera más pequeña de lo que realmente era, pero también más acogedora. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color blanco. Había un sofá en el centro, y un montón de plantas cerca de la ventana. Era justamente cómo había imaginado que sería.

Nick estaba mirándolo todo cuando sintió una presencia en su pierna, y al mirar abajo se encontró con un gato con el pelo blanco que bien podía haberse confundido con la alfombra.

-Mira quién ha venido a saludar -dijo Ben, acercándose a Nick. Se agachó y cogió al gato, y se fue con él al centro del salón. Nick le siguió.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No tiene nombre. Es nuevo por aquí, lo encontré hace poco en la calle -Ben volvió a dejar al gato en el suelo y este corrió hacia el alféizar de la ventana, bajo la atenta mirada de Nick-. Oye, ponte cómodo. Estás en tu casa.

Nick no estaba muy seguro de ello. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado de pie en medio de la habitación, mientras que Ben se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿No te sientas en el sofá? –preguntó Nick.

-Me gusta el suelo. Siéntate tú si quieres.

-Bueno, si tú te sientas en el suelo yo también voy a probarlo.

Y se sentó en el suelo justo delante de Ben.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Ben suspiró y dijo:

-¿Aún quieres que te cuente la historia?

Nick asintió con la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado curioso.

-Y tú demasiado misterioso. - replicó Nick.

-No tengo mucha gente con la que compartir mi vida, así que no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo. De todas maneras siempre es bueno encontrar a alguien que escuche tus historias.

-Siempre es bueno encontrar a alguien que te las cuente.

-Vale a ver. La canción -Ben cogió aire -. Creo que es mejor que lo sepas todo desde el principio. Cuando éramos pequeños, mi vecino, Dan, y yo, éramos súper amigos. Jugábamos siempre juntos, y bueno, más bien lo hacíamos todo juntos. Teníamos nuestras bromas, nuestros juegos y nuestro propio lenguaje secreto, y pasábamos del resto de niños de clase. Y a todo el mundo les parecíamos unos raritos, pero no nos importaba, teníamos como 10 años y llevábamos así toda la vida. Digamos que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Veíamos a las parejas por la calle darse la mano y caminar juntos, y nosotros también quisimos hacerlo. Creíamos que no había nada de malo en que actuáramos como lo hacían el resto de parejas de niños y niñas de nuestra clase. Éramos demasiado inocentes. Y bueno, claro que pasó algo. Nuestros padres pensaron que estábamos enfermos e intentaron separarnos. Nos dijeron que estaba mal, que no debíamos volver a hacerlo. ¿Qué más daba? Les importaba más que alguien nos viera que lo que nosotros queríamos hacer, porque vale, éramos unos enanos, pero aquello lo teníamos claro. 

Ben se calló un segundo, como pensando cómo seguir la historia. Nick le miró expectante.

-Cuando fuimos al instituto nos empezamos a separar, pensamos que era lo mejor para que la gente nos dejara en paz. Pero bueno, cuando podíamos nos escapábamos un rato de toda esa mierda. Y ahí era cuando realmente éramos felices porque estábamos juntos. Y así pasamos 6 años. Y cuando quedaba una semana de curso, en la graduación, nos besamos delante de todo el instituto. Y obviamente, nuestros padres se enteraron. Nos prohibieron volver a vernos. Teníamos 17 años, por el amor de Dios. Nos trataban igual que cuando teníamos diez. Aquel día me encerré en mi cuarto, y es cuando escribí la canción. Una semana más tarde era su cumpleaños. Yo se supone que no podía verle, así que no me dejaron ir a la fiesta. Pero por la noche fui a su casa y le saqué de allí. Fuimos al lado del río, y yo le toqué la canción. Le dije que estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo nuestro, a pesar de lo que todo el mundo pensara. No sé, esperaba un "yo también" o algo así. Pero él no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, me dio las gracias por todo, y se fue corriendo.

Ben se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué pasó después? -Se atrevió a preguntar Nick.

-Esa fue la última vez que le vi. Yo me volví a casa. Encontraron su cuerpo al día siguiente en el río.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que se había cansado de pelear. Al final ni yo pude salvarle. Todo el mundo dijo que había sido un accidente, que había andado en sueños hasta el río y se había caído. Supongo que pensar eso era más sencillo que darse cuenta de la verdad. Pero yo lo sabía. Me dejó una carta. Dijo que no me rindiera, que siguiera adelante, y que escapara de allí. Y que no dejara de cantar esa canción. Lo hice, huí de allí aquella misma noche, con una mochila llena de ropa, la guitarra y los ahorros de mi vida. Cogí el primer tren hacia el sur. Nadie me echó de menos. Mis padres tal vez hasta se alegraran, porque nunca me buscaron. En una semana cumplí 18 así que ya no tenía nada que deber a ese pueblo. Y bueno, tras muchos días vagando entre estaciones llegué a Londres. Una amiga del pueblo que se mudó con su novio a Brasil me dejó su piso cuando ni siquiera podía pagarlo. El resto creo que es fácil imaginarlo. 

Ben se encogió de hombros pero no añadió nada más.

Nick tampoco dijo nada. No sabía que decir. Lo que le había contado Ben le había sorprendido a pesar de que en cierto modo se esperaba una historia parecida. Pero entonces, le entendió un poco mejor, y entendió porque el chico cantaba cada día en el metro aquella canción.

-Gracias por contármela. 

-¿Y tú? -dijo Ben- ¿cuál es tu historia?

-Yo soy bastante aburrido.

-Venga ya. Nadie lo es. Todo el mundo tiene una historia que contar.

Nick lo pensó. Su vida había sido normal, había crecido feliz en el pueblo rodeado de amigos y familia. Sus notas en el colegio no eran malas ni tampoco las mejores, y el peor recuerdo de su infancia fue cuando se cayó de la bicicleta de camino al lago.

-Me aburría en el pueblo -dijo de pronto.- Creo que mi espíritu bohemio necesitaba cosas nuevas, y siempre me ha encantado Londres. Vine en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Por lo demás, ya te he dicho que no soy una persona interesante.

Se quedaron en silencio. Pero Ben negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Trabajas en una tienda de discos y creo que también tocas la guitarra. Y amas el metro y escuchar música cuando vas por la calle pero nunca te pones los dos auriculares a la vez. Y no te gusta el café y tomas el té con leche y sin azúcar. Y no eres nada bueno diciendo lo que piensas. Esas cosas que te hacen ser quien eres son las que te hacen una persona interesante, Nick. Nunca pienses ni por un momento que eres una persona aburrida.

Nick se quedó sorprendido de que Ben se acordara de todos esos detalles de su personalidad.

-Gracias Ben –susurró, intentando que no se notara mucho que se había vuelto a poner nervioso. Y se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

El gato blanco del chico se acercó a Nick, que seguía sentado en el suelo. Acercó su mano al animal y empezó a acariciarle, bajo la atenta mirada de Ben.

-Ben -dijo Nick-. Toca la canción. Por favor. 

Ben le miró unos segundos, y cuando Nick pensaba que le iba a decir que no, se levantó del suelo. Se dirigió a la que Nick supuso que sería su habitación, sin decir palabra. Nick oía la lluvia tras los cristales y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenia frio, pero no se movió. Ben regresó con su guitarra y se volvió a sentar en el suelo, justo delante del otro chico, con las piernas cruzadas y sus rodillas tocándose.

Ambos se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Y entonces Ben bajó la mirada, se aclaró la voz y empezó a tocar. Nick tragó saliva. Sabía que esta vez iba ser diferente, iba a escuchar la canción entera, y sabiendo su historia por primera vez. A pesar de seguir estando nervioso, el sonido de la guitarra le relajó un poco. Y entonces Ben empezó a cantar. 

"We keep behind closed doors, every time I see you, I die a little more. Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls, it'll never be enough. As you drive me to my house I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down. You and I both have to hide on the outside where I can't be yours and you can't be mine."

Y Nick escuchaba cada palabra de la canción. Miraba a Ben, concentrado en las cuerdas de la guitarra, como si en aquel momento solo existieran él y el instrumento, ajeno al otro chico sentado en la alfombra de su casa. 

"It's obvious you're meant for me, every piece of you, it just fits perfectly. Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep, but I'll never show it on my face. But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless."

Nick se imaginó a un Ben de 17 años escribiéndola en su habitación y cantándola al lado de un puente. Entonces le entendió. Entendió por qué tenía miedo del amor, por qué no podía esperar a que Nick le respondiera a su proposición, entendió por qué cantaba la canción en el metro. Y sobre todo, entendió su historia. 

"I don't wanna live love this way, I don't wanna hide us away, I wonder if it ever will change, I'm living for that day, someday. When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor. I wish that we could be like that, why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours."

Siguió cantando, y según acababa la canción, Ben levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Nick. La última nota se dejó de oír y volvieron a escuchar el sonido de la lluvia londinense, muy lejos de la burbuja que ambos acababan de crear en la alfombra de casa de Ben. 

Nick nunca había estado tan nervioso. Pero nunca había estado más seguro de algo: quería besar a un chico. Quería besar a Ben. Estaba paralizado, mirando sus ojos. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que temió que él lo escuchara y se asustara. Quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Nunca había besado a nadie (nunca había querido besar a nadie) y no sabía como hacerlo. 

Tan solo quería hacerlo. 

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, sintió los cálidos labios de Ben sobre los suyos. Él si sabía como hacerlo. Y lo estaba haciendo. Y Nick no se apartó. Y entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había querido exactamente eso. Desde que había escuchado su voz por primera vez, tal vez incluso antes. 

Fue un beso corto y ambos se separaron. Un instante que a Nick le pareció una eternidad. Un beso que, sin embargo, lo cambiaba todo. 

-Lo siento -dijo Ben, levantándose y cogiendo la guitarra. Nick lo vio irse a su cuarto y se levantó también y le siguió. 

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó incrédulo desde la puerta de la habitación. 

-Por haberte besado. No debería haberlo hecho.

Ben pasó a su lado según salía del cuarto y volvía a sentarse en la alfombra, sin poder mirarle a los ojos. Nick no entendía como habían pasado de besarse a eso. 

-Ben, estoy en tu casa. He escuchado la canción, he escuchado tu historia y sigo aquí. Sabes lo que significa eso -volvió a sentarse en la alfombra en el mismo sitio de antes, enfrente de él, mirándole de nuevo. - Eres un cabezota, Ben. Quiero exactamente esto, ¿vale? Ahora lo sé. He tenido que esperar a estar aquí, a escucharte cantar para darme cuenta de que lo he sabido desde el principio. Quiero que nos besemos y quiero escucharte cantar esa canción y quiero verte sonreír y quiero que compartas tu desastre de vida conmigo. Quiero lo que me puedas dar, lo quiero y te quiero a ti y no sé que más hacer para que te des cuenta de que no me voy a ir.

Por primera vez, fue Ben el se quedó sin palabras. Y luego dijo, en voz baja: 

-Lo siento. Soy idiota, pero si todavía quieres, me encantaría intentarlo -Se mordió el labio y levantó la cabeza. 

Nick asintió en respuesta y sonrío como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Ben sonrió también, se acercó de nuevo a Nick y se besaron de nuevo. Pero aquella vez fue diferente. Porque ambos tenían claro lo que querían. Porque ambos tenían claro donde estaban. 

Y porque por primera vez, a ambos les gustaba ese lugar.


End file.
